1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device for executing a plurality of applications, and a method for controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increased performance of central processing units (CPUs) in various devices, electronic devices are able to provide multi-tasking environments, in which users can execute multiple tasks together. For multi-tasking, N windows, each corresponding to an executing application, are displayed. Although, in a single task environment, a task cannot be executed during execution of another task in progress, in a multi-tasking environment, the task can be executed, without waiting for termination of the other task.
In order to perform multi-tasking in an electronic device that displays windows each corresponding to an executing application, a user selects a window for executing a task and the electronic device executes the user-selected task. This operation is repeated. Accordingly, the user manipulates the applications executed in the windows sequentially, rather than simultaneously.